Robot Versions of Characters
Mechanical Pencil Mechanical Pencil is a recommended character that appeared in "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None". It is a green-colored mechanical pencil. It was recommended by AwesomeMudkipKing. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", it placed 13th out of the top 25 recommended characters in the episode, and it was recommended by TotalCustomSeries. Mechanical Pencil showed up once more in "Lick Your Way to Freedom", but with a new design, resembling Roboty. Unlike other robot versions of characters (excluding TWOW Bot), Mechanical Pencil's arms are normal rather than the Robot Flower-like arms. In "The Four is Lava", it returned as a normal mechanical pencil. Robot Cake Robot Cake is a character recommended by WakelessLon that appeared in "This Episode Is About Basketball". He is a made out of brown, white, and pink metal, to make it look like Cake. He has white square eyes with pink rectangles, resembling a blush. He also has grey poles, resembling his legs. Robot Firey Robot Firey is a character recommended by DonkeyKong381 that appeared in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", and was eaten by bugs. It is a robot version of Firey. A different variation of the character appeared in "The Four is Lava", recommended by B L O C K Y. Robot Flower Robot Flower was the joint-first robotic version of a character to exist. She is faceless, with square metal petals and has a metal thin stick figure body. Robot Four Robot Four is a character recommended by Cody S. that appeared in "This Episode Is About Basketball". He is a piece of blue metal shaped like a four. He has white rhombuses on his face that are meant to be his eyes and mouth. His eyes and mouth glow red when angered. Robot Ice Cube Robot Ice Cube is a character recommended by jaggerbug that appeared in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", and was eaten by bugs. It is a robot version of Ice Cube. Robot Liy Robot Liy is a character recommended by Robowski44 that appeared in "The Four is Lava". They are a robotic version of Liy made of metal plates. They have Roboty's facial features and limbs similar to Robot Flower's. Robot Loser Robot Loser is a character recommended by WakelessLon that appeared in "Enter the Exit". It is a robotic version of Loser. Like other robotic recommended characters, they have Roboty's facial features and Robot Flower's limbs and panels. Robot Rocky Robot Rocky is a character recommended by PetramiShowALT that appeared in "Bowling, Now with Explosions!". It, along with Robot Flower, was the first robot version of a character to appear. It is a robot version of Rocky, manifesting as a basic grey oblong. Robot Teardrop Robot Teardrop is a character recommended by dcatone that appeared in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", and was eaten by bugs. It is a robot version of Teardrop. Robot Tennis Ball Robot Tennis Ball is a recommended character that appeared in "Return of the Rocket Ship". It was recommended by Tommy p. and is a robot version of Tennis Ball. Robot Tree Robot Tree is a character recommended by Leo Y. that appeared in "Today's Very Special Episode". He has the same build as Robot Flower, except with a thicker body, and a green quadruple square head. His face is the same as Roboty's, and the leaves are screws. He also has a metal pole attached to his arm, resembling a branch. Robot Woody Robot Woody is a recommended character in "Return of the Rocket Ship". It first appeared in the first batch of recommended characters. It was watching the elimination take place, while having Check-It Eyebrows. Its second appearance was when Fanny was launched over to iance by Robot Flower. It was recommended by WakelessLon. TWOW Bot TWOW Bot is a character recommended by meduza3 that appeared in "Lick Your Way to Freedom". It is a Book that is red with Roboty's face. It is legless. The character resembles a Roboty-like TWOW Contestant without legs. It might be inspired by the Discord bot, TWOWBot. Category:Characters Category:Variations of Characters Category:Recommended Characters